Tasmin Haynes
Tasmin Haynes is a PPC agent in the Sub-department of Rare Fandoms and the Division of Doctor Who/''Torchwood. Tasmin has a preference for military-based fandoms and sci-fi. To date, she has been on 68 published missions. Tasmin was created by IndeMaat. Agent Profile Appearance Tasmin is of Afro-American descent. She is about five foot eight. She is a long-distance runner and has the lean muscular build that goes with that. Personality Tasmin is what some would call cool, calm and collected. She always prepares well for a mission, meaning that whenever she is in need of something in a fic she can find the item in her bag. Such items include large quantities of chocolate, because when Sues mess with canon characters' personalities or misrepresent the US Armed Forces she can lose her cool real quick. Tasmin owns two guns, a Beretta 92SB and a Colt M1911. The latter was a gift from a friend. She usually takes both guns with her on missions, but only uses one. Tasmin likes to run long distance road races in her spare time. Though Bleeprin isn't literally on WADA's anti-dope list she doesn't take any chances and never uses it. Agent History Not much is known about Tasmin's early history in the PPC. She claims to have entered Headquarters through the back door. Her written history starts the day her new partner Allison is thrown into her response center. Allison Tasmin works with Allison in the Sub-department of Rare Fandoms where they take care of the Sues in ''The A-Team and later Stargate Atlantis. Her relationship with Allison is troublesome and came to full blows one mission when Tasmin felt forced to charge her partner with being a Mary Sue. In this sub-department, the agents are confronted with a variety of missions. They usually deal with Sues, but also come across slash, trolls and glitches. In one mission Tasmin wasn't even physically present, but only as a figment of her partner's imagination. The usual arrangement is that Allison records the charges in a notepad and later charges the Sue, after which Tasmin will shoot her, or him in rare cases. Emma Emma and Tasmin work together in the Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' Division. Their dealings are with Sues only, though some of them are canon replacement Sues. Tasmin seems to have a much better rapport with Emma than she had with Allison. Timeline * Prior to April 2006 - Tasmin starts working for the PPC. * April 2006 - Partnered with Allison. * November 2006 - Becomes guardian to Trent. * February 2007 - Tasmin joins the Doctor Who/''Torchwood'' Division. * September 2009 - 50th recorded mission. It seems Tasmin will become victim to a freak time traveling accident somewhere in her future with Allison, which sends her back in time. As a result, from February 2007 onwards Tasmin is partnered with both Allison and Emma, though for Tasmin these partnerships are consecutive. Mission Logs Home: IndeMaat's personal website Tasmin's missions can also be found on Fanfiction.net and LiveJournal. Partnered with Allison Carter * "The Unexpected Family" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Past Meets Future" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "How can this happen to me" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "A life i never had" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "The Darkest Night" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Dragon's Eye" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Deserved Payment" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "A Few Glitches" (set of alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Revenge isn't so Sweet" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Deception: Alex's Past," Part 1, Part 2, and Part 3 (alternative LiveJournal links; alternative fanfiction.net links) (The A-Team) * "Say 'Uncle'" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "You are my Sunshine" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Through Time," or "Troll Hunting" (alternative link) (M*A*S*H) * "A Chance for a New Life" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Angel's Lullabye" (alternative links) (The A-Team x General Hospital) * "More Glitches" (alternative linkset) (The A-Team) * "Beware of Darkness" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "A Bad Dream" (alternative link set) (The A-Team) * "New Recruits" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "The Other Sheppard" (alternative links) (Stargate Atlantis) * "'You Lift Me Up' & 'Flying Lessons'" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "A Night To Remember" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Penny and Sky King" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Loose Ends" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Over the River" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "A Strange Fate" (alternative links) (Stargate Atlantis) * "Please Don't Ever Leave Me" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Viva Las Suckas" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Let there be Blood" (alternative links) (NCIS) * "Love Never Dies" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "BA the Mechanic" (alternative links) (The A-Team) * "Forgotton Family and Forgotton Past" (alternative links) (Stargate Atlantis) * "i'm selling you my soul" (alternative links) (Stargate Atlantis) * "Before The Worst" (NCIS) * "The New Girl In Town" (NCIS) * "The Look Of Love" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "A Little Loony Girl" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "After the Sunset" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "Cleaning This Gun" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "Loyalty" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "New Beginnings" (NCIS) * "Winners No Matter What" (alternative link) (The A-Team) * "Sheppard's Daughter" (alternative link) (Stargate Atlantis) * "The New Agents" (NCIS x CSI: Miami) * "Darling" (NCIS) * "So you're Italian?" (NCIS) * "Jenny Trev" (NCIS) Partnered with Emma Julia * "It's All In The Genes" (alternative links) (Torchwood) * "Oh God, Strawberry Lovin'" (alternative links) (Torchwood) * "Baby Moon's Gift" (alternative links) (Torchwood) * "Doing the Impossible" (alternative link) (Doctor Who) * "Another Time Lord" (alternative links) (Doctor Who x Torchwood) * "Out with a Bang" (alternative links) (Torchwood) * "From Dreams to Reality: Classified Dreams" (alternative links) (Torchwood) * "Last Resort" (alternative links) (Torchwood) * "miley's story" (alternative links) (Doctor Who x Torchwood) * "Like father, like daughter" (alternative links) (Torchwood) * "A New Beginning" (alternative link) (Star Trek: Voyager) * "My Immortal" (alternative links) (Torchwood) * "Doctor Keira Imogene Stewart" (alternative link) (Torchwood) * "Domestic Violence" (alternative link) (Torchwood) * "Riftangel" (alternative link) (Torchwood) * "new start, rock star kid and i hot new boyfriend" (alternative link) (Torchwood) * "Time of Angels" (Doctor Who) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Sub-department of Rare Fandoms